<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Valentine's Day Isn't Totally Ruined by Stony_3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589504">Our Valentine's Day Isn't Totally Ruined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_3000/pseuds/Stony_3000'>Stony_3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of May Parker (Spider-Man) - Freeform, Mentions of Steve Rogers - Freeform, Praise Kink, Tony not the best at cooking, Valentine's Day Fluff, a bit of dirty talk, a bit of possessive behavior, mentions of Bucky Barnes - Freeform, peter Parker is a good boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_3000/pseuds/Stony_3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Valentine's fluff and smut of Tony and Peter ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Valentine's Day Isn't Totally Ruined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I hope y'all enjoy this small story I made, I was supposed to post this on Valentine's Day but I lost power in Sunday night because of the really bad cold weather that we're experiencing, here in Texas. But good news, my power is back, so I can go back to writing fanfics and stuff. Anyways, I wish you all a great day, and stay safe and warm whenever lives here in Texas! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Holding his SI phone with a shaky hand that Tony gave him for his 18th birthday; Peter is checking his hair on his front, black, reflective phone screen, running his long and skinny fingers through his already perfect hair. After a few seconds of running his fingers through his curls </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he drops his hand to the side, giving a small nod of approval of how his hair appears, sliding his phone back in his front pocket. He brings his fidgety hands forward, his feet shifting side to side, waiting anxiously as the elevator is taking him up to the penthouse. Since Tony and Peter’s relationship is still unknown to the world, they decided to spend Valentine’s Day in Tony’s place, so nobody could disturb them. And since they’re not going to a fancy restaurant or someplace else, Tony told Peter to dress casually but not too casually or too overdressed. So, Peter decided to wear a red-fitting buttoned-up shirt, with tight black jeans, and dressing shoes, hoping it was well enough to impress Tony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     When the elevator stops, the doors slide open with a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Peter taking a moment to collect himself, taking deep, calming breaths through his nose to calm his racing heart. He steps into the penthouse, his hazel eyes going wide in astonishment, a loud gasp escaping from his lips as his gaze falls at what is behold before him. The lights of the penthouse are turned off, but the thing illuminating the apartment is </span>
  <em>
    <span>candles</span>
  </em>
  <span>. On every hard surface there’s a candle, some also on the floor, leading a path towards the dining room, where the table has one set of plates on each right and left side, one set of silverware beside the plates, with a set of decorative flowers in a glass vase in the middle of the table. The dining room is also illuminating with candles, butterflies fluttering in Peter’s stomach, his cheeks slightly turning a shade of pink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Peter was so engrossed by the beauty in front of him that it took him a second to register the loud, blaring beeping of the fire alarm going off, coming from the kitchen, a loud curse overlapping the annoying sound. Peter quietly steps towards the kitchen, leaning his right shoulder against the door frame as he crosses his arms across his chest, watching in amusement as Tony is struggling to put out the cloud of smoke coming out of the oven, where the burned lasagna is. Peter feels like he should help Tony out but he knows that Tony could handle it, so he stays at his spot, quietly staring as Tony is moving about around the kitchen, unnoticed by Peter's arrival. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Tony curses loudly when he hears the fire alarm going off, unintentionally using too much force to open the oven, where a dark cloud of smoke abruptly comes out of the oven, making him cough a few times, his eyes getting watery from the intense heat. “Jarvis, can you turn the fucking alarm off?” “Of course, sir.” Jarvis responds as he turns the fire alarm off, Tony replying a small “thanks”. Tony was too distracted from the situation that he hadn’t noticed he had an audience behind him, watching him struggle around the kitchen. When the smoke was finally diminishing, Tony could feel eyes boring behind his head, a small shiver going down his spine, hoping it’s just Peter and nobody else. He glances over his shoulder, about to tell whoever was behind him to back off and leave him away, but when he notices it was Peter, looking pretty as ever, a beaming smile spreads on his face, his stomach doing a happy flip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hey babe, you’re a bit early, aren’t you, though I don’t complain. By the way, you look fucking gorgeous.” Tony throws him a quick wink, his gaze going back to the oven, a slightly frustrated expression forming on his face when he sees the burned lasagna, that took him </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> to prepare. Peter feels his cheeks burn, the corner of his lip twitching up, he then leans away from the doorframe, stepping towards the kitchen island, pulling a stool back, taking a seat on it as he puts his elbows on the countertop, leaning slightly forward. “Thanks, y-you look great as well, and I didn’t want to arrive late, so I’ve forced myself to come early,” Peter replies, feeling slightly bad as he watches Tony pulling the burned lasagna out of the oven, an exasperated sigh leaving Tony’s lips. “Well I’m happy that you’re here, but I’m sorry to say that I don’t think we would be having dinner tonight, sorry baby….I ruined everything.” Tony humorlessly laughs, lowering his head down with an upset expression on his face, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Peter’s brows pinched together in a small frown, quickly climbing off of the stool, rounding over to Tony’s side, gently grasping Tony’s cheeks, making him lift his head up to gaze at him in the eye. With a sweet smile and his voice soft, Peter says, “You didn’t ruin anything, Tony, just because you’re not an expert on cooking like Steve or Bucky, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t just give up on cooking for a small mistake.” Tony rolls his eyes, but there’s a small smile on his lips, he lifts his hand up, putting his palm on Peter’s thin wrist, letting the kind words of Peter’s sink inside of him, bringing warmth in his heart at how kind and supportive his boyfriend is. “I really tried Peter, I really did, but I couldn’t and I’m sorry for ruining our dinner.” Peter shakes his head in disagreement, his frown deepening at the discouraging and cruel words that Tony is saying. “Hey, don’t say that, I really appreciate you trying cooking dinner tonight sweetie, really, it fills my heart with joy, knowing that you really care about this, about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter says as he gets on his tippy toes, slightly tilting Tony’s head down, leaning forward as he lays a soft chaste kiss on Tony’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Tony’s eyes are fluttering shut, as the corner of his lips lifts up at that, enjoying for a moment the sensation of Peter’s soft and delicate lips on his skin. Peter slowly leans back, a wide smile spreading on his face, his Bambi eyes wide with adoration, his white cheeks colored by a speck of pink on them. Tony’s brown eyes glance down at Peter’s pretty face, mesmerized by the beautiful person in front of him, making his heartache with happiness. “I’m so fucking lucky to have you as my boyfriend.” Tony’s voice lowers an octave, a shudder going down Peter’s spine, his eyes misty, a shy and breathless laugh coming out of him. “You’re not the only one that’s lucky.” Tony chuckles lightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling, quickly wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist, bringing him closer against his body, burying his nose on Peter’s soft brown curls, his eyes closing as he takes a deep breath of Peter’s scent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s strong and broad shoulders, leaning his head on Tony’s left shoulder, his face pressed against Tony’s neck, shutting his eyes for a moment as well. They stay like that for a while, holding each other closely, breathing each other’s scent, letting the silence fill inside the room. Tony was the first to pull back, keeping his arms still wrapped around Peter’s waist, looking down at Peter’s angelic face, a soft smile appearing on his face. “So, since we won’t be having dinner tonight, what do you have in mind?” Peter hums thoughtfully, lowering his gaze down to the tile floor, thinking of any ideas to spend the time with Tony. Suddenly an idea struck in him, making him flustered all over of how inappropriate the idea is, wondering with doubt if Tony would like to act on the idea or not. Tony arches a brow up, confused and </span>
  <em>
    <span>curious</span>
  </em>
  <span> as to what got Peter so flustered all of the sudden. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “What’s got you so flustered all of the sudden, Petey?” Peter coughs once to clear his suddenly dry throat, not meeting Tony’s gaze. “I um….I might have an idea but-but, I’m not sure if you would be up for it.” Peter whispers low, his voice sounding forced, his cheeks turning redder by the second by whatever Peter is thinking about. Tony may guess what Peter is thinking about, but he could be wrong or </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so he puts two fingers under Peter’s chin, slowly tilting his head up to make Peter look at him in the eye. “You know you can tell me everything right, so tell me what’s in that beautiful mind of yours?” Tony can see the uncertainty in Peter’s eyes, making Tony wonder with suspicion of what Peter is thinking that’s making him so doubtful and uncertain. Peter takes a moment to close his eyes, taking deep and calming breaths to calm his beating heart, trying to suck up the courage to speak, opening his eyes, the determination showing in them, but the doubt and nervousness still there at the back of his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “Whatifwetrytohavesextogether?” The words fly over Tony’s head at how fast Peter spoke them, his brows furrowed for a brief moment before he lifts a brow up in amusement, a giddy sensation spreading in his chest whenever Peter acts nervous or shy. “Sorry sweetheart but I didn’t quite catch that, could you repeat that?” Tony smirks mischievously when Peter throws his head back with an annoyed groan, loving every second of Peter’s suffering. Peter looks up at Tony through his eyelashes, a pout forming on his lips, making his bottom lip tremble, his Bambi eyes glinting a bit of sadness in them, like when a puppy is being denied to play with his favorite chew toy. Tony lifts his brow higher, in a challenge, tightening his arms around Peter’s waist, waiting patiently for Peter to speak. Peter slides his hands on Tony’s chest, lightly smacking him on his chest as Tony lightly chuckles at Peter’s childish act, making Peter pout even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Stop being a meanie, I know you heard me correctly.” Tony’s chuckling subsides, a serious expression overtaking his playful expression. “No, I’m serious, Peter, can you please repeat that again?” Peter sighs under his breath in defeat, preparing himself emotionally and mentally for a rejection or something worse. “Um...what if we could um try to have….sex together?” Tony needed to strain his ear to hear Peter’s quiet response, opening his mouth to speak but he pauses, closing his mouth, thinking this through carefully, his brows raised up in shock, wondering if he heard right. Even though they’ve been dating since Peter turned 18th, he’s still a young adult and Tony doesn’t want to get on May’s bad side for hurting her niece in any way. Though now he thinks about it, it would be appealing to see Peter naked underneath him, slowly fucking into his tight, little virgin hole- “Tony….Tony!” Tony snaps from his lustful thoughts, slowly bringing himself back to reality as he hears the disappointment and sadness in Peter’s voice. “What...oh sorry, sweetheart, I got a bit sidetracked there for a second, could you repeat what you said?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Peter frowns, his eyes glistening with tears, making Tony feel guilty for daydreaming instead of paying attention to his baby boy. “If you’re not taking me seriously Tony, then I’m leaving.” Peter was about to turn away from him, Tony taking a second to register what Peter said before quickly tightening his grasp from Peter’s waist, keeping him in place. “Hey, I’m sorry for being distracted but I’m being serious here Peter, and I want to ask you something.” Peter wanted to struggle against Tony’s hold on him, but he pauses, curiosity sparking inside of him. “What’s your question then?” Tony sighs under his breath, leaning his face closer to Peter’s. “Do you really want to have your first time with an old man like me?” A soft smile on Peter’s lips, “Of course I do and you’re not old. I don’t want anyone else to take my virginity, I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Peter’s eyes are half-lidded, fluttering his eyelashes up to Tony, his lips slightly parted, making Tony’s cock twitch with aroused at how sinful Peter looks like right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Fuck, you’ll be the death of me, baby. Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?” Peter smirks flirtatiously, his hands sliding up and down on Tony’s chest, teasingly. “We shall.” Tony’s eyes darken with desire, an almost animalistic growl coming from Tony, putting his hands under Peter’s ass, lifting him up easily. Peter softly gasped in surprise, wrapping his long and skinny legs around Tony’s waist, his arms snaking around Tony’s neck. Tony quickly leads them to the master bedroom, the candles flickering around them, making Peter’s face glow, his cheeks a shade of red, his lips red and shiny. When they enter the room, Tony gently lays Peter on his back on the queen bed, the silky bed sheets comfortable and cool on Peter’s back. Tony gets on top of Peter, his legs each side of Peter’s hips, one hand on the back of Peter’s neck, the other hand beside Peter’s head, supporting his body up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Tony leans down, softly kissing on Peter’s lips, slowly moving them against Peter’s lips, Peter lifted his hands up to grasp Tony by his cheeks, a quiet moan escaping his mouth. They may have kissed multiple times in the past, but this time felt different, more </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tony slips his tongue out, gently licking Peter’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Peter happily complies, letting Tony’s tongue to slide in, a soft mewl escaping Peter as his and Tony’s tongue slide against each other, tasting each other. They stay like that for a while now, deepening their kissing as they keep their bodies pressed close together, each of them savoring the moment. Peter was the first to pull away with a loud gasp, greedily sucking fresh air in for his lungs, his lips swollen, red, and wet, his eyes half-lidded, his abdomen tingling with warmth. Tony’s eyelids flutter open, glancing down at Peter’s flushed face, his panting breaths leaving his mouth as his chest moves up and down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Peter leans towards Tony’s ear, his warm breath brushing against the shell of Tony’s ear, Peter’s lips slightly parted, using all of his courage to say the next words. “Fuck me Tony….fuck me hard and fast, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter begs, his pink tongue sticking out to lick on Tony’s lobe, a shiver going down Tony’s spine, his half-hard cock giving an excited twitch from Peter’s begging. Tony lets go of Peter’s neck, leans back, unbuttoning his buttoned-up shirt, quickly slipping it off, unbuckling his belt, and unzipping his fly. While Tony was doing that, Peter does the same, quickly unbuttoning his red buttoned-up shirt, slipping his tight black jeans off, slightly struggling along the way, but in the end, he was able to take his jeans off, leaving him and Tony in their underwear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Tony stretches his body towards the nightstand that’s next to the bed, opening the top drawer to grab the bottle of lube from inside, quickly shutting the drawer, dropping the bottle on the bed beside him, leaning back down, hovering above him. One hand of Peter’s, tangles through Tony’s soft locks of his hair as his other hand gently slides up and down on Tony’s strong back, keeping Tony close to him. Tony’s hands are caressing Peter’s side, leaning down to kiss on Peter’s neck softly, sucking and biting gently, quiet whines and moans escaping Peter’s lips. A particular rough bite on his neck makes Peter arch his back, his grip on Tony’s hair tightens. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony.” Tony hums, his tongue lapping over the red mark that he left on Peter’s pale skin, a possessed feeling spreading inside of him, wanting to leave marks on every inch of Peter’s skin to show the whole world that Peter belongs to him, only </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “God baby boy, you’re so good for me, want me to fuck you already?” Peter nods in earnest, his hazel eyes blown wide with lust and adoration, his whole face red. Tony chuckled darkly, grasping Peter’s underwear, slowly pulling it down as the clothing reveals Peter’s hard leaking cock, the tip of the cock head glistening with pre-come. Peter softly gasps, his hands going down to cover himself, feeling shy and embarrassed, but Tony quickly grabs Peter’s wrists, bringing his arms above Peter’s head, shaking his head. “No need to feel shy sweetheart, you’re beautiful. Every inch of you is perfect and pretty.” Peter’s cheeks turn even redder, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Tony smiles, slowly letting go of Peter’s wrists, Peter keeping his arms above his head, staring at Tony as he’s slowly lowering his underwear down. Tony’s hard cock springs out, his cock lightly smacking on his abdomen, Peter’s wide eyes staring at it with amazement, a bit of pre-come coming out of his little cock. Peter is so mesmerized by the size and length of Tony’s cock that he didn’t notice he was drooling, he quickly wipes the drool from his chin with the back of his hand, his gaze averted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Tony grins devilishly at Peter’s reaction, throwing his underwear to the floor, slowly crawling towards Peter, with a predator expression on his face, making Peter squirm under Tony’s dark glance, a whimper escaping his lips. Tony grabs Peter’s hair with one hand, roughly pulling it back, making Peter gasps in pain and pleasure, his throat exposed towards Tony. Tony leans down to suck on Peter’s neck roughly, leaving red marks and bites on his creamy white neck. Peter’s eyes roll back to his head, a throaty moan leaving his lips, his chest rapidly moving up and down, feeling so embarrassing close to the edge already. Tony stops his assault on Peter’s neck, gently pushing Peter by the shoulders to make him lay down on his back, quickly grabbing the bottle of lube, popping it open. He spreads lube on his fingers, with one hand he spreads Peter’s legs apart, keeping that hand on Peter’s soft thigh and the hand that’s covered in lube, moves towards Peter’s virgin, pink hole, gently rubbing his index finger around the rim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Peter mewls, his hands clutching tightly on the bedsheets, anxiously and eagerness inside of him, his wide eyes staring down at Tony’s hand. When Peter’s hole is wet with lube, Tony gently enters his finger, the tip breaching inside of the tight ring of muscle, a low groan escaping Tony’s lips at how tight Peter’s hole feels like. Tony glances up to check how Peter is doing, noticing a bit of discomfort on his face, making Tony pause for a second with worry. Peter whines in protest, confused as to why Tony stopped. “W-Why you stopped?” Peter can notice the concern in Tony’s dark and lustful brown eyes, making Peter frown even more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he do something wrong or something?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter thought apprehensively. “Are you sure you want to do this?” “Yeah, I’m sure, is that why you stopped because you’re worried that you’ll hurt me?” Tony shakes his head, “No, I was just making sure, don’t worry.” Peter hums, not fully believing Tony, but he doesn’t question him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Tony resumes, slowly entering the rest of his finger in, slowly wiggling his finger around, trying to search that sweet spot- Peter arches his back slightly, his hips bucking up, a breathless moan leaving his lips, his eyelashes fluttering rapidly. Tony smirks victorious, rubbing the tip of his finger against Peter’s prostate, more moans, and whines of pleasure escaping Peter’s lips, the discomfort is completely forgotten. “You like that baby boy, want me to keep rubbing your prostate?” Peter desperately nods, his hips grinding down, wanting more of whatever this goodness is. Tony continues to rub his finger against Peter’s prostate, slowly adding a second in, the burning stretch making Peter hiss in discomfort, but when Tony continues to rubbing his prostate, the pain eases away. Tony keeps the rhythm easy and slow, taking his time to stretch Peter wide, his cock painfully hard as he’s watching Peter squirm under him while he’s fingerfucking him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    When he has four fingers deep inside of Peter’s tight channel, Tony could tell that Peter is getting impatient, his breathing heavy and forehead glistening with sweat, his curls damp with sweat as well. Tony slowly pulls his fingers, Peter whining from the lost, his hole clutching down at nothing, Peter glancing up Tony with pleading eyes. Tony shushes him, the hand on Peter’s soft thigh caresses him there, trying to calm Peter down, his other hand spreading lube on his hard cock. Tony leans forward, his elbows at each side of Peter’s head, moving one hand down to grip on the base of his cock, lining up towards Peter’s asshole, the tip of the cock head rubbing against Peter’s opening. Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, his legs wrapping around Tony’s waist as well, bringing him down to lay kisses on his cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips. Peter gasps loudly as he feels Tony’s cock entering, a hiss leaving Tony’s lips at how tight and warm Peter feels around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby boy, you’re so tight and wet for me, god I been waiting for this moment for so long. I can finally fuck this cute little ass of yours, Petey, fuck you’re perfect for me.” Peter sobs, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, a sensation of happiness spreading in his chest, his cheeks turning red at the bold confession. Tony’s cock is halfway in Peter’s hole already, sweat rolling down on his face from the struggle of keeping himself from thrusting in fully, not wanting to hurt Peter. When he finally bottoms out, Tony is panting heavily, Peter’s fingernails roughly scratching on Tony’s back, whiny sounds leaving Peter’s lips, a few tears slipping out of his eyes, sliding down on his cheeks. Tony gives Peter a moment to adjust to his size, a groan escaping his lips when he feels Peter clenching around his cock, a bit of pre-come spurting out of his cock. Tony leans down to give Peter a passionate kiss on his lips, his teeth softly biting on the bottom lip of Peter’s lips, drinking Peter’s whines and moans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    One of Tony’s hands moves up towards Peter’s damp curls, grabbing a handful of his hair in a tight fist, keeping Peter’s head still. With the other hand, he moves it towards Peter’s hard nipples, softly twisting and turning it, making Peter squirm under him. “Can I start moving baby boy?” Peter nods rapidly, his legs tighten around Tony’s waist, grinding his hips up, Tony’s cock shifts deeper inside of Peter’s hole, making Peter’s eyes roll to the back of his head. With Peter’s permission, Tony sets a slow and aguishly pace, the friction around his cock so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter moaning and whining at his ear, making him shiver in delight. After a while, Peter starts to move in impatiently, impatient and desperate whines leaving Peter’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Tony then started to increase the pace, his thrusts rough and fast but long, making Peter feel everything. Tears of pleasure are streaming down on Peter’s cheeks, drool slowly sliding down at the corner of his lips, his eyes a bit unfocused. Tony could feel his orgasm approaching, his thrusts getting faster now, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing in the room. Tony grasps Peter’s cheek with one hand, Tony’s dark eyes locking with Peter’s wide and teary eyes, “God Petey, you’re so perfect for me, such a good boy you are. Fuck I could just stay like this with you forever, forgetting the world around us.” Peter sobs, the words making Peter feel warm inside, feeling a bit of pre-come coming out of his slit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Suddenly Peter’s back arches, his eyes roll to the back of his head, his lips shaped like an “o”, as a scream is ripped out of his throat. Tony moans low when Peter clenches around him, his grip on Peter’s hair tightens, feeling so close to the edge now, but not quite there </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Damn, you’re so pretty when your face is scrunched up in pleasure Petey, such cute and naughty sounds you make.” Peter could feel his balls tightening with heat, feeling so close to release his load, but he needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> r-right there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The word slipped without Peter noticing, making Tony growl low, his hips faltering for a second, but he quickly gets back to his fast and steady rhythm without Peter noticing. “You like that baby boy, you like daddy fucking your tight, little ass, filling you up with my warm cum?” Peter nods rapidly, his hips moving back with Tony’s thrusts, loud moans, and mewls leaving Peter’s swollen lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   After a few more rough thrusts, the cock head hitting Peter’s prostate in every thrust, Peter’s back arches up to Tony’s chest, his eyelids fluttering rapidly, making him see stars behind his eyelids, his head thrown back as Peter screams Tony’s name, his powerful orgasm leaving Peter breathless. Tony groans loudly when Peter clenches down on his cock hard, his hips losing his rhythm as his hot cum fills up Peter’s warm hole, his thrusts getting short and shallow. When they come down from their high, Tony stills his hips, his panting breaths washing over Peter’s face, taking deep breaths through his nose to catch his breath. Peter just lays there with his eyes closed, his limbs spent with exhaustion, his chest moving up and down. Tony slowly pulls his soft cock out of Peter’s ass, a bit of his cum slipping out, a small grimace coming from Peter, feeling strangely empty and sore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Tony collapses beside Peter, his eyes closed as his breath is going back to normal, his racing heart beating normal as well. Peter slides over to Tony’s side, putting his left arm on top of Tony’s chest, nuzzling his face against Tony’s neck, a content sigh leaving Peter, a small smile on his face. Tony wraps his right arm around Peter’s back, bringing him closer to his side, putting his cheek on Peter’s damp curls, taking small breaths of Peter’s scent. “How was it, did I hurt you or anything?” Peter hums softly, tangling his legs with Tony’s. “It was hot, I really enjoyed myself, Tony, you’re the best boyfriend that anyone could ask for.” Tony lightly chuckles, planting a soft kiss on Peter’s head, letting his body relax against Peter’s, letting his tired eyes slip shut. As time passes by, they let sleep overtake them, staying in each other's arms, keeping each other warm during the quiet night.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>